One Fine Morning
by omegaPhi
Summary: Read inside for summary of story. AU


_**Disclaimer**__: Standard disclaimers apply. No profit has been made in creating this fiction story. All credits go to Akira Kurosawa, the original creator of The Seven Samurai where Samurai 7 is based. _

_**Summary**__: Kirara rediscovered the reason why she does not approve of bringing Komachi along in a long journey. An excited Komachi is a bag full of energy; a bored Komachi spells trouble for everyone involved. Find out how Kirara has been reminded of this little fact once again as they go together in a trip to the city. _

_**Warning**__: Alternate Universe, characters' behavior may be regarded as OOC by some. Proceed at your own risk, you have been warned so complaints have no legal bases. Sue me if you want, it's a free world. _

_Rated K, Humor/General _

_**One Fine Morning**_

_**Chapter I:**__**An Interesting Opening**_

Birds were flying overhead, chirping excitedly in the boughs of the mighty trees looming in the forbidden forest. The mist is slowly clearing, leaving fresh droplets of morning dew on the grass. Roosters belt out their morning songs waking up the villagers, reminding them that a new day has come. The sun slowly rises on the horizon, bathing the fields with its warm orange glow. Rays of the sunlight hit the golden fruits of Kanna's rice creating a wonderful sight to behold.

Slowly, life begins anew in the village. Little children come out to play in the vast fields, mothers taking out the laundry to be dried under the sun, all in all a typical and normal day in Kanna village.

Little Komachi stretched out luxuriously under the sun. Today is the day when she and her elder sister Kirara were to travel towards the city, and needless to say the little girl was excited. As if forgetting something she ran back hurriedly inside the house.

"Oneesan! Oneesan! Wake up! Wake up!" the seven year old chirped, shaking Kirara vigorously on the shoulder.

"What is it Komachi?" Kirara asked sleepily. She stayed up late last night making sure all their supplies were complete, if her memory served her right they were not set to leave until noon. Kirara wondered what's making Komachi so excited in the early morning.

"Today is the day! We should leave early oneesan!" replied Komachi, answering her still half-asleep sister. The little girl proceeded to drag her sister out of the bed, seemingly unaware of the predicament Kirara is in.

"Komachi! Stop dragging me!" the poor lady complained to her young sister who seems to suffer from selective hearing. Komachi, whether she heard or chose to ignore her sister's plea continued on tugging Kirara's arm. "We're not set to leave till noon!"

"But why?? Didn't you tell me once sister that early birds catch the worm? We should leave early!" Komachi reasoned out, recalling one of the lessons her ever so patient sister taught her.

Kirara, patient as ever, calmly removed her arm from her little sister's tight grip and left the bed all the while debating with her self if it was such a good idea to bring along the hyperactive kid to such a long journey.

"Yes, starting early is a good idea Komachi." The girl in question opened her mouth to speak, but Kirara beat her to it. "BUT. Listen to me first; our escorts will not arrive till noon. So, be a good girl and stay put. Save all those vast reserves of energy for later. Okay?"

"Yes big sister." Komachi sighed, defeated…

"But who's our escorts? Why do we need escorts? Are they really needed? Why? Can you tell me? Please??" Komachi sat down in the bed and played with the sheets.

… Or maybe it was still too early to admit defeat.

The young woman sighed in defeat. Kirara unconsciously wondered where on earth Komachi is getting all those words to in the early morning; she doesn't seem to run out of something to say. Komachi must be very friendly with the alphabets. Her sister is still very young after all, even though it was till so early in the morning and she was oh-so-gently been jostled out of sleep but Kirara felt it was already midnight and she hasn't slept for a week.

"I will answer your questions later, but for now, please do let me sleep. Okay Komachi?"

"Why do still need to sleep Oneesan?" Komachi asked again. "You're awake now. Why sleep again?"

If Kirara didn't know better she would think that her sister is purposely trying to irk her. But since this has been going on ever since Komachi learned to speak, Kirara decided that this is normal as far as her sister is concerned. Her senses are telling her that if she didn't get those few extra hours of sleep, retribution will be dear. Without answering Komachi she plopped back into the bed and set the alarm for one hour. Her body is still tired! She deserves to rest!

_Another hour will not hurt. If only Komachi stays put and not bother me again. _Even though she mentally uttered those words, Kirara knew it was hopeless hoping. If there is even such a word as that. _I will deal with her later. _She added as an afterthought.

"Big sister sure sleeps a lot. So what will I do now? Kikunoji is not around to play with me!" the girl asked herself. As she was about to plop next to the sleeping Kirara when a brilliant idea popped into her head. Grinning mischievously she dashed out of the room getting entangled in the sheets as a result of her eagerness to move out.

The young girl fell out of the bed in a heap of cloth and a loud thudding sound was heard throughout the house. Amazingly enough even such a seemingly painful sound failed to wake Kirara up. She only turned in her sleep and muttered some inaudible words under her breath.

The human disguised as a mass of fabric was sprawled on the floor, still recovering from the not entirely unexpected mishap that occurred. Komachi struggled against the yards of cloth currently strangling the poor girl. After a few minutes of wrestling with the blankets, Komachi gave up and feeling the energy drained from her she decided it's best to lie down and rest. To any observer, it would be such a great mystery how she managed to land in such a predicament.

Another bright idea popped in to her head. Reaching out for the alarm clock in the bed stand she set the alarm to go off in one minute. Her sister told her not to disturb her sleep, but she never made any mention about using the alarm clock to wake her up. Her logic was right, wasn't she? After all she can always blame the alarm clock for being "broken and not working right." And she could also add: "The blankets are not allowing me freedom to move." Yes, she would be innocent. Alibi polished and unquestionable at the very least, she placed the clock back at the bedside table.

Really, children shouldn't be allowed to posses such intelligence. It's damaging for the people involved.

Komachi waited for the little contraption to unleash its wonder and when it did the desired effect was achieved. Kirara promptly bolted upright and wide awake.

_**Author's Note:**_

_Yeah, I am aware of the lousiness of this story. I won't blame anyone if it failed to reach their Most Wanted List. I only wrote this a few months ago purely out of boredom so perhaps when I am bored again I will find the inspiration to write the next chapter. So wait a few more months and chapter 2 will be up. _

_My schedule doesn't allow much time for boredom it's so hectic I might sue our instructor for slavery. Word of unrequited advice, don't do something unexciting. It makes an hour seem like centuries, you'll get old easily. Fine, enough of this monologue and go find something to entertain yourself. Playing under the rain in a sunny morning will do the trick. Trust me. _

_mayordomo_


End file.
